


The future

by Halyorke1514



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: HAL - Freeform, Hal has issues, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 10:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4055881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halyorke1514/pseuds/Halyorke1514
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is only a small story but it was fun to write<br/>Comments are greatly appreciated</p>
            </blockquote>





	The future

*disclaimer I do not own any of theses characters they all belong to lord Toby Whitehouse*  
*this story is set post series 4 showing what would of happened if the vampire's had won its mostly hals perspective*

I woke up at about 4pm to the sound of knocking on my door and a young girls voice shouting my name, it was Hetty and she couldn't have come at the most inconvenient time, I was resting on my four poster bed with a young looking women in my arms and crimson, blood covering both me the sheets and her. I pushed her of onto the floor and walked to the door not bothering to clean up the blood.

"Oh come on Hal hurry up Mr Snow has called us to a meeting"  
As I swung open the door Hetty looked at me like I was her disruptive teenager not wanting to get up in the morning to go to school, and believe me I would of loved an extra hour or two to sleep in but as I say "there's no rest for the wicked". 

" Hal clean you self up, get rid of the body, get dressed the meeting starts in 10 minutes"

I closed the door and went to turn on the shower but as i walked in I found out that it was already in use, a young boy was sitting in it, blood smeared on the walls and on him. God I must have gotten extremely drunk last night I can't even remember this one. After I had cleaned up all the blood and got rid of the body's I walked down the old, oak stairs to the conference room were all the other old ones were sitting round a long, rectangular table, Fergus and cutler were guarding the doors along with other younger vampires. Half way through I must of dozed of because when I woke up everyone was looking at me rather annoyed that I had fallen asleep.

"A bit sleepy are we Hal" Mr Snow said with a disturbed look on his face.  
" It would seem that I was up all night having a bit of fun"  
"So that's what all the moans and screaming was all night, I was wondering what that was Hal" Hetty said from across the room as the silence fell to laughter. I have to say I rather pissed of with Hetty ,one for waking me up and two for making me a laughing stock at the meeting, even if I am a considerable amount of years older than her she acts as if I'm a child, its probably because of all those years I spent as *good* Hal which to be honest was bloody boring all the routines and dominos and that pitifully dumb werewolf tom it was all so tame, the only thing I really got out of it was Alex who I still thought about from time to time , but let's not be plagued by the past she had gone with tom and Annie and the baby to the country and was know staying at a little cottage in the middle of no were, I would go past there know and then and tom would give me a pissed of look through the curtains but I never went any closer than the gates. 

It was about 10am when Mr Snow came into my room and gave me another errand for the day, but this one was different it said that I had to go and talk to Annie, which wasn't going to be fun. So I set of in the morning to the cottage and as per usual tom was looking through the curtains with a stake in his hands Annie was upstairs and Alex was in the front garden. 

"Well hello there Alex I say it is nice seeing you on this beautiful day"  
"What do you won't Hal, your not part of this house hold anymore you know that"  
"Oh I know that I just won't to have a little chat with Annie on Mr Snows behalf,so if you could send her out here so I could talk that would be great"  
"How do I know this isn't a trick"  
"I drove here my self there's no one else in the car you can check and I won't come in the house I just need to talk to her about eve"  
"OK then wait there" as Alex rent-a-ghosted inside tom came out of the house turning his stake in his hand.  
"Hello doggy and how have you been"  
"Why are you here Hal.." I interrupted him telling him the same thing as Alex.  
I walked over to my car and took out a decanter of blood from the boot and a glass, tom grimaced at the sight of it.  
"Really Hal do you take one of those things with you everywhere"  
"Well I normally only take it out on special occasions but today is special know Isn't it tom, do you know why"  
" no why is it Hal"  
"Today is the year anniversary of the vampires taking over the world, can you believe it, oh I'm sorry would you like a glass of wine I have some in the." I was cut of my the site of Annie coming through the door.  
"Well hello there Annie I assume Alex has filled you in on why I'm here"  
"Yes she has.. So what do ''you wont"  
"Well Mr Snow would like you to come and stay at Buckingham palace with him all four of you even the dog"  
"No why would I agree to that"  
"Well I'm afraid that leaves me no choice I will just have to go back and tell him that you wouldn't come and he will send another.. Oh I don't know.... Another hundred of us to take that little baby and your bet pooch away, so I'm going to let you think again are you coming or not"  
" fine we will all come on one condition"  
"Oh and what is that" there's always conditions with Annie.  
"That know one else but me, tom and Alex get to hold eve and care for her"  
"Fine so how long will you all be, Mr Snow doesn't like to wait"  
"Oh we will only be about an hour"  
"Fine I'll be waiting here" 

On the way back to London Annie, eve and tom sat in the back and Alex rode shotgun while I drove, the car was as quite as the grave apart from the odd cry of eve in the back, so I decided do break the ice. 

" so… how have you been tom" I said it with irritation  
"Oh Yer I'm fine Hal… just great its lovely living in the middle of now we're" god tom can be so sarcastic sometimes. I decided I better stay silent for know they all seemed pretty pissed of with me. 

When we arrived back at Buckingham palace, Mr Snow was waiting there with another two vampires guarding him, cutler and Fergus were just behind them waiting at the door.

"Welcome back Hal" Mr Snow said with happiness in his eyes as I bowed to him.

"I see they agreed with are arraignments"  
"Yes sir, and I don't think you've met tom properly"  
"No I haven't, hello there tom I'm Mr Snow head of the old ones"  
"Nice to meet ya Mr Snow, but cal ya tell me why were here"  
"I thought Hal had told you why"  
"Well I'm sorry to say but he hasn't"  
"The reason I wanted you to stay he I so I know the little eve there is under good protection" 

I showed tom,Annie and eve and then Alex to there rooms.

Alex's room was connected to mine and Annie's toms and eves were across the Hal 

It was about 7pm when 4 of the maids came to my room saying that they a were presents sent from some of the old ones to thank me for entertaining them so much at the conference.

Then at 8pm after I had, had a bit of a ruff and tumble and then drained all of the maids I got a knock at my door.  
It was Cutler, I fucking hate him.

"Hal you need to come down stairs we have a bit of a problem down stairs and I need your help"  
"Oh what now Cutler I'm kind of in the middle of something" as I opened the door I was greeted by tom who immediately knocked me out with a wine glass, that when it all went black.

I woke up in the back of a police car, both my hands were handcuffed behind my back and I was chained to the seat with a piece of duck tape over my mouth. I started to thrash at the chains and scream under the duck tape, that's when I noticed that tom and Alex were both starring wide eyed at me like I was a performing monkey. Tom stud up and took the duck tape of my mouth so I could talk all that came out was blasphemy.

"Release me now you ruck ng whore, do it, now or I'll rip your fucking head of"  
Tom immediately placed the duck tape over my mouth, so I just decided to stare at him jet black eye.

We soon arrived outside of an old B&B i t didn't half look familiar oh wait now I remember. 

"Mm mm"  
"Sorry what was that Hal" he said this while ripping ng my mouth restraint of  
"Why are we here"  
"Oh I thought you would recognise it"  
"Of course I recognised it you little shit of a werewolf my question was why the fuck are we here"  
"Were here to help you"  
"You can't help me" I thrashed against the restraints. The back door of the van opened and tom then tom knocked me back out with a punch to the side of my face.

I woke back up in Honolulu heights steeped to the chair with all six of them standing in front of me.

"Right Hal are you going to be nice" tom did with sarcasm in his voice  
"FUCK OF YOU ABSOLUTE HOUND AND UNTIE ME OR ILL TEAR YOU FUCKING THROAT OUT"

"I've never seen him like this before" Annie whispered to cutler  
"Believe me this is only going to get worse" 

It has now been six months and I'm still in this fucking chair the vampires have fallen and most of life is back to normal apart from the odd few vampires trying to take the old world back. 

Its never going to be the same, there never going to trust me ever again and I shall never trust them for I will always be here no matter how many times you strap me down I'll always be there.

 

LE END


End file.
